Yugioh Tag Force Evolution
by Ifraid
Summary: "Red Hat" Konami is the last duelist you ever want to take lightly, he is capable of holding his own against even the best of them. Given the hardship and training he has endured ever since he was a child, it help turned him into a formidable foe. But will it be enough for what awaits him? Find out as he changes everyone's life around forever in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**If you readied my profile, you probably already know that I often borrow other people work in order to make the show more exciting in my own hands (if you haven't readied my profile than I strongly recommend you do, before coming to a conclusion as to what kind of person I am). After reading some fanfics involving Konami-kun (the red hat duelist's name) I can't help but want do a fanfiction of him as well. This story follows with Konami being in Duel Academy and when that's over he will be going to his journey in 5ds, but there won't be any Synchro Summons until they are close to their graduation. You can basically say this a retold version of Hiyuusha's Tag Force story, I will be borrowing some of his ideas**** that happened in his Konami's life but everything else is all original! I hope you all enjoy my work.**

* * *

**- Chapter 1-**

**The New Transfer Student**

* * *

"So, you must be the transfer student I've heard so much about." Pro. Chronos said happily "We're all looking forward to having you at our Academy, Konami-san." The boy kept surprisingly straight face as he grasp the man's appearance. Why the hell would any man want to wore makeup and dress like that? Was he a transvestite or something? But he decided to be nice. "Thank you, Mr.-"

"Please, call me Pro. Chronos" the man said "Come, I shall take you to the Chancellor's office, he is eager to meet after hearing how well you passed our Entrance Exam." Crowler quickly walked away from the boy because he didn't want Konami to see the disgust on his face. It wasn't towards the boy, but towards his red clothing and hat. "An outstanding duelist like him shouldn't be wearing red in this Academy, he must be elites of Obelisk Blue: Asuka Tenjouin, Jun Manjoume, and especially Ryo Marufuji are the finest examples and Konami will make a great addition to the trio." he thought to himself.

Red Hat caught up to him and looked at the man curiously "I'm sorry, did I say or do something to offend you?" Wondering what the quick movement was all about.

"Not at all, dear child." the man assured him "Like I said, the Chancellor is eager to meet you, Konami-san. We can't keep him waiting!" The man said happily. The logic suited him but the sudden movement seemed too quick to him.

They entered in the Principal's office revealing a bald old man with a smiling at the two while sitting in his chair. He got up off his sit and walked towards the new student in his academy. "You must be Konami." The man said cheerfully "Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you for accepting me in your academy, sir! I promise you won't regret it." Konami said while offering the man a friendly handshake he wasn't smiling, but tone was assuring and sincere.

The man compiled to his gesture and politeness "I'm Chancellor Samejima, we aim to create the next generation of duelists. Study hard to become the next King of Games."

"Hmph! They'll learn in no time when they see my skills in action." He thought to himself confidently. Konami nodded and said "I'll try my best, sir!"

"After hearing how well you aced our Entrance Exam, it has undoubtedly proven that you are good enough to be an Obelisk Blue student." The Chancellor said, which caused Chronos to be more giddy than a schoolgirl in anticipation at the man's words. "That's why-"

"Umm, well actually, Principal Samejima." Konami frowned

"Eh?" The only thing that the two men could say at the young man's interrupting

"I humbly request to be in a student of the Slifer Red Dorm instead of the Obelisk Blue Dorm."

An awkward silence come into the room. This is the first time anyone in Duel Academy has ever turned down an offer to become an Obelisk Blue just to be a Osiris Red and who could blame them? Obelisk Blue has the best living standards, best food, best students, and pretty much has everything Osiris Red doesn't, so the thought of someone wanting to be a with the lowest dorm than the highest was too hard believe.

"U-Umm" Crowler said worriedly "Konami-san, I strongly recommend you reconsider your decision."

"My decision is final." The young man simply said. "I want to be in the Slifer Red Dorm."

This time there was no awkward silence, just Chancellor Samejima laughing at the look on Chronos' face. The man shook his head, which turned into a calm, collected expression on said "Konami-kun, would you please stay here with the Chancellor for a moment? I'll be right back." The man quickly left the room and made his way to café. He needed something to drink because the thought of Red Hat being a Osiris Red duelist made him feel dehydrated. There's no telling how much he'll need to quench his thirst.

-GX-

Chronos was sweating bullets "This is unacceptable!" He thought to himself "There's no way I'm going to let such a talented duelist like him be anywhere near those Slifer slackers especially that dropout boy, but he won't listen to me! What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Man, look at him go." Judai laughed "He must be pretty upset."

You're right Aniki" Sho agreed "I don't think I've ever seen anyone sweat that bad since... well, ever!"

Asuka sighed as she watched her teacher dab his face with his napkin. As much as she hated to admit it, Sho was right. The teacher was sweating profusely and the makeup he wore daily was running down his face. "I wonder if he's in some kind of trouble. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but usually he's the one making you guys sweat."

"Maybe" Judai shrugged "But I think it'll be funnier to let him sweat it out before finding out what's bothering him."

"You know, I think it must have something to do with the new student that's suppose to come here, maybe that's why." Sho whispered.

"New student?" Judai asked "What're you talking about Sho?"

"You don't know?" Asuka blinked in shock "There's suppose to be some student is coming today. Word has it he's transferring out of some high school back in Domino City. He aced the Entrance Exam and everything too."

"Whoa really?! He must be a pretty good duelist then!"

"Of course, he is!" Manjoume cut in as he approached the group peeling open his pork bun sandwich he drew. "You don't really think this academy would let in some idiot do you?" he paused, as if he only just realized who he was talking to, "other than you Osiris Red scums anyway."

"Huh? Manjoume? What are you doing here? Syrus asked

"I'm not going to stand around here and watch Tenjouin-kun get corrupted by being with you jokers." Manjoume hissed

"Really Chazz, I don't need someone looking after me all the time" Asuka sighed "Besides it kind of annoying."

Manjoume opened his mouth to speak but paused when Professor Chronos seem to be approaching them briskly.

"Manjoume-san, Tenjouin-san. May I have a word" he said sweetly like he does with all his Obelisk students

"Of course, Pro. Chronos," he smiled arrogantly, standing up

Asuka frowned, not knowing what's going on. "I guess, something important has come up?"

"Yes, this is of the upmost importance." He nodded furiously, "as such, it needs to be handled..." he glanced at Judai and frowned "discreetly."

"I... see. Asuka glanced at Judai and Sho, "We'll be right back"

"Okay" Judai mumbled while eat his food, earning another glare from Chronos.

"So, what's this all about?" Asuka asked

"You see, it's... it's the new transfer student!" Pro. Chronos despaired, "I had hoped to talk him out of it but..."

"But what?" Chazz asked "Did something happen?"

"Yes! That fool... that fool decided to join the Slifer Red Dorm!" Crowler wailed.

Asuka raised a brow incredulously. That was the big issue that had him so worried. "And what's the problem with that?"

The two turned to her in shock.

"What's the problem? He's going to be stuck with the dropouts Tenjouin-kun!" Manjoume shouted "It absolutely can't happen."

"Precisely!" Which is why I called on you two. You are one of the best Obelisk Blue has to offer! If anyone can talk him into rethinking this horrendous decision, it is you two!"

"Understood! We'll make him realize his mistake!" Manjoume declared

"I knew I could count on you!" He smiled brightly, "Now, off you go... make plans and such... yes yes!

Asuka sighed "I can't believe that's what got him so worked up."

He shooed the two away, returning to his flurried pace as he despaired over his prized transfer student's choice

"This is a serious issue Tenjouin-kun," Manjoume argued "Such talent can't be wasted away in the Osiris Red Dorm! He needs to be with the elites!"

"I'm not too sure..." Asuka sighed, "Anyway, we can discuss this later. I want to finish my lunch."

"Fine, but we'll handle this as soon as possible."

-GX-

"So, that's why you want to be in the Osiris Red Dorm." Chancellor Samejima said "You truly are a very interesting young man, Konami Kotou."

"Thank you, Principal Samejima." Konami said softly "But given what I've informed you, I don't think I can trust any student in this academy except for that one person I was told to befriended by someone dear to me."

Samejima frowned after hearing what the child got through telling him about his past life, it was the saddest story he has ever heard in his entire life. He was thinking of something to make Konami feel better about himself, wasn't doing this because he had to help him... He wanted to.

"I assure you not everyone of students are like the ones you met in your life, Konami. If you give them a chance they may be one of the best things that has ever happened to you."

The young duelist was silent.

"You don't have to trust them yet, but at least get to know them long enough for them to earn it from you."

"I'll make an effort to know and befriended some people this academy. You're a good man, Chancellor but please... let's keep this a secret between us okay?"

"I give my word, Konami-kun."

When their conversation was over, a certain teacher barged in the Principal's office to get Konami "Sorry for taking so long, Kon-" noticing the depressed looks on their faces "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Konami told him "We were just bored, that's all. Are you going to take me somewhere else, now?"

"Yes, I'm taking you to th-" Chronos' eyes widened fully grasping Konami's appearance

He was wearing a Slifer Red Jacket with a white shirt underneath it, black pants, red shoes, and had a red hat with the Duel Academy Logo blazoned in it's front on top of his head. The man couldn't help but wonder how long had he been gone, but didn't dare to ask out loud.

"Just come with me." The man asked nicely, believing this well all pay off

Manjoume scowled "Bah! You'll see, I'll have him wear blue and white in no time!"

"Look like you'll have to get your chance." Asuka told him "Looks like Crowler is about to send him over here."

"What? He's here?! Judai asked slamming a hand on the table while using the other to help him glance around.

Sure enough, he saw Konami. He was a boy their age standing next to Crowler scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Is that him...?" Sho asked

Asuka nodded "I believe so. Looks like Crowler is sending him over."

"Heh, now it's my time to shine!" Manjoume smirked, waving at the boy over once he looked at them.

The boy seemed to frown for a moment before shaking his head and walked over towards their direction.

The boy sighed "Sorry for the trouble, but apparently Professor Chronos wants me to sit you guys."

"Not a problem," Manjoume smiled, pulling a seat between him and Asuka, "take a seat new guy."

"Thanks." The boy nodded, doing what Manjoume asked.

An awkward silence settled over the table as they all thought of what to say

"So..." Judai started still munching through his drawn sandwiches, "Tell us about yourself New Guy. Where you from?"

"Domino." Konami answered simply, not bothering to say anything else.

"Domino? Hey isn't that where the Duel King is from?"

"Probably. He doesn't have anything to do with me, if that's what your asking." Konami explained

"Hey, aren't you hungry" Asuka asked, "you look kind of starved, don't tell me... you didn't eat anything on your way here."

"Well..." The boy frowned "Not really. The ship food looked horrible."

"Well what're you waiting for new guy?" Judai grinned "Go draw a sandwich."

"Draw... a sandwich?" the boy asked

"Heh, it's something custom to this school," Manjoume explained, making a stand, "Come on, I'll show how it's done!"

The boy still didn't smile and said nothing. He knew all about Draw Sandwiches. Unbeknownst to Manjoume, it was not something specific to Duel Academy, but something Konami has been doing ever since he was a child. Although they didn't need to know that yet.

Making their way to the sandwich pile, Manjoume smirked as his group gathered around. "Alright, watch carefully! I'll show you how an Obelisk Blue does it!" he raised his hand, his eyes narrowing as glanced into the great pile. "Hi-Yah!" he shouted dramatically, stuffing his hand into the pile and pulling. "This time it'll be...!"

Pork Bun Sandwich

"Again?! No way!"

"Looks like luck isn't on your side Manjoume." Judai laughed.

"Grr... darn it! That Golden Egg Sandwich will be mine!" Manjoume growled

"They have that here?" Konami asked with a raised brow hiding underneath his hat

"Yeah. It's so rare that one person might draw it every other month though." Judai explained.

"Ah if only I could taste it just once..." Sho drooled "I hear it's like heaven..."

"Hmph, no Osiris Red is ever going to draw that Sandwich!" Manjoume growled "The only ones who has ever managed to pull that off are Obelisks Blues, obviously!"

Asuka frowned "Uh, Manjoume-kun? I don't think that's quite right, but I won't mind having one."

"Mind if I try?" Konami asked

"Yeah, go ahead new guy" Manjoume grunted "Not like your going to do any better than me with red jacket anyway."

"It isn't "new guy". He explained, stepping in front of the pile.

"My name is Red Hat" he stated "My likes include drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich. My Special Skill is drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich." He turned to the group and still wasn't smiling.

"And my hobby?" he plunged his hand into the pile, grabbing the first thing he touched and revealed it to all

The Golden Egg Sandwich.

He handed the package to Asuka with care and actually gave her a smile "For you, mademoiselle." he turned to Manjoume, took his Pork Bun, and said "Thank you!" while walking out the door peeling open and eating the sandwich as he was heading out the door.

Asuka blushed. One thing was certain: things will be a lot more interesting around here.

-GX-

Konami yawned, leaning back on his chair as his first day in class came to an end. As expected, Professor Chronos was harsh and ruthless towards all the Osiris Red student except for Konami, no doubt thinking that "little" talk with the two Obelisk back at the café had convinced him to join the Blue dorm.

He sighed.

All he wanted to do was blend in like any ordinary person. Was that really too much ask?

"Hey! You!" a harsh female voice called out to him.

Konami turned, raising a brow as he glanced up at the two Obelisk Blue girls Junko and Momoe who seemed to be glaring at him. He turned his seat around back and forth making sure he was the only person they were talking to before pointing at himself for confirmation.

"Yeah! You!" Junko hissed, placing her hands on her hips, "Come over here real quick!"

Konami shrugged, grabbing his bag to stand. He sighed "Alright, you two... what's with the staring?" he asked boringly at the two Obelisk women.

Junko scowled her pointed brown her was settling nicely on her head as she regarded him coldly

"Word is that you've been messing around with Asuka-san." Junko grimaced "And we don't like it."

"Who?" Konami asked

"Who?!" Junko asked with widened eyes "Ha! As if you don't know know!"

"She's the Queen of Obelisk Blue and the one you gave that Golden Egg Sandwich to!" Momoe commented "Everyone is talking about it!"

"Oh! You mean that girl." Konami realized "What about her?"

"Stay away from her!" Junko shouted, stomping her foot in annoyance

"Why?" Konami asked

"Because she has better things to do than to waste her time on lowly Osiris Red like you!" Momoe answered

"Huh?"

"Yeah, so why don't you hang out those dropouts and try not to corrupt us elites into failures like you!" Junko mocked

"Are you two insulting me because of my color?" Konami asked curiously

Junko's eyes were narrowing at the teen as her patience with him were wearing thin. "What if we are, slacker? You got a problem with that?!"

"Nothing, I just think it's ridiculous for you hate and judge me just because of my uniform."

Junko opened her mouth to speak, but get the chance to when a certain female walked into the classroom "Huh? Junko and Momoe? What are you still doing in cla-Huh? It's you!"

"Ah, Asuka was it?"

"Asuka-san. What are you doing here?" Junko hissed "I thought we agreed to let us handle this?!"

"Handle this?" Asuka asked with a frown "What are you talking about?"

Konami turned to her with a plain expression "They were saying I should keep my distance from you because I'm a Slifer."

Asuka blinked in confusion "Keep your distance- Junko! Momoe!" Asuka scowled "Don't tell me you two are picking on other students again?!"

"What?" Junko frowned "He deserves it!" Look at him! He's a filthy dropout!"

"More than that... he gave you a Golden Egg Sandwich!" Momoe stated "That can only bode ill."

Asuka sighed, a large bead of sweat drooping down her face "I swear... you two can be a real piece of work sometimes you know that? Besides it's none of your business who I spend my time with."

"Asuka-san! You can't mean that!" Momoe said sadly

"Spending time with some worthless slacker... he'll rub off you!" Junko scowled

"I can handle myself just fine," Alexis sighed, "Besides I've been told to show him around on Professor Chronos' orders-huh?" her eyes widened "Where'd he go?"

"Who knows." Mindy replied

"I think it's better he's gone! Honestly, the nerve of some people!" Jasmine said bitterly

"Nerve, indeed" Asuka scowled, glaring at her friend before glancing around the room, "You there!" she shouted at Daichi studying diligently in the back.

"Huh? What can I do for you ladies?" the boy asked, smiling kindly "Where you perhaps interested in my theories-"

"Never mind that!" she scowled "There was a guy here, with a Red Hat! Did you see were he went?

"Red Hat...?" Misawa asked "You mean that new transfer student? Yes, he said he was going to explore the campus... but what does that have to do with-?"

"Darn it!" Asuka snapped, taking off in the hallway and leaving the boy with her friends "I can't let him get away."

"This is friggin' stupid!" Konami thought to himself "Who cares about being in the Obelisk Blue Dorm? The only reason I came to this academy was that I needed a roof over my head and for paying my respects to "him". Besides, even if it wasn't for that promise I made with that guy... I'd still want to go to the Slifer Red Dorm." He was now thinking about this person and himself years ago.

"Konami! When I get the chance I want you to meet someone." a young man said to him back when he was a child "When you two meet each other, I honestly think that you two will be closer than any friends or family could never hope to be."

The younger Konami widened his eyes "Are you serious?! How can you be so sure?!" the boy asked in shock

"Because I know you two better than anyone." The man stated as a fact, but to Konami it was his opinion since there are two more people who know him just as well or even better than this person does. He had the common sense to not say it out loud though.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The child asked curiously

"Hehehe... that's a surprise! But this kid is around your age!" The teen said cheerfully

"But what if something happens to you?" Konami asked worriedly "How will I meet this kid?"

"That's easy." He said, earing confused look from the boy "All you have to do is-"

"Hey, you hat-wearing bastard!" a harsh and familiar voice called out to him, breaking his thoughts. It was then Konami became aware of surroundings. He was standing in the Duel Field near the ring and saw an angry Manjoume and two of his goons blocking the way Konami came in.

"Oh, it's you." Konami said boringly

"Don't regard to me half-heartedly, you son of a bitch!" Manjoume shouted "I go out of my way to convince into joining Obelisk Blue instead of joining those Slifer slackers and this is the thanks I get?! Who do you think are?!" Causing his two Obelisk goons to stare at the scene between him and Konami speechless with wide eyes. Sure, they've always seen him when he is mad, but never like this.

"You really didn't convince of anything, dude." Konami said "All you did was show me how to draw a sandwich, but care to tell me what you are talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you humiliated me in front of everyone by drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich and especially for having trying to steal my girl away from me!" Manjoume said grimaced

"The Golden Egg draw was unintentional, but that aside, Alexis is your girlfriend?" Konami asked but knowing full she wasn't

"That's right, so stay away from her you hear me?!" Manjoume angrily

"Sorry, but you don't strike me as the kind of guy she would fall for." Konami said

"Are you disrespecting me?!" Manjoume asked while a vain was starting to appear on the side of his face and eyes filled with hate

"Maybe." Konami said while looking away from Manjoume. It wasn't out of fear, but something in his tone would lead people into believing that he was half annoyed and half amused at the sudden rage he was getting from the Obelisk.

Finally, one of the two Obelisk spoke "How dare you a fool out of the great Manjoume!" the blue haired student with glasses said

"Yeah!" the brown haired one agreed "This is the next King of Games right here, Slifer and don't you ever forget it!"

"More like the King of Lames, if you ask me." Konami commented while scratching the back of his head sheepishly

Manjoume grunted while clutching his right hand into a trembling fist that begged to be released before shouting "I'm gonna mess you up!"

"Man, you're noisy." Konami said while rolling his eyes "So, how do you plan to do that?"

"By crushing you in a duel!" Manjoume declared "I'll teach you to make me angry and for trying to steal my woman away from me!"

"Again, you don't strike me as the kind of guy she would fall in love with and besides it's here choice to decide who she wants to be her man, not yours." Konami said with his arms crossed

"Shut up! Now get out your deck and Duel Disk, so you can duel me!" Manjoume demanded

"No thanks." Konami said with his arms still crossed

"What?!"

Konami closed his eyes and said "I got better things to do than waste my time on the likes of you." he turned and walked away from the group with his hands in his pockets

"Does that red punk really think he can to mock us, elites like that and get away with it?!" the blue haired Obelisk asked with a scowl

"Come on, Manjoume-san!" the brown haired one said "Teach this has-been duelist how Obelisk Blue students do things up here."

Manjoume scoffed "Forget it."

"What?!" The two Obelisk said in shock

He also turned his back, but staring at Konami while he was still talking "Why should go out my way to duel someone who is afraid to face me." Manjoume taunted

Konami stopped walking, which caused Manjoume to turn around and smile "He fell right into my trap!" He thought to himself proudly

"What did you say?" Konami asked but didn't turn to look at him

"You hear me."

This time Red Hat did turn to look at him revealing a glare that had the eyes of a potential murderer. The group widen their eyes as fear slowly slipped down their spine from the murderous intent coming from him. "What was your name again tough guy?" He asked in a low voice with venom.

Manjoume steeled himself as he answered the boy's question "Jun Manjoume!"

"Alright, Manjoume!" Konami said naturally "It's time to duel! Right here! Right now!"

-GX-

As Konami and Manjoume got up in the Dueling Ring, a certain Slifer trio came right on time as they entered the field.

"Huh? I don't think I've ever seen that guy around here before." Hayato stated

"Of course, you haven't Chumley." Sho said "He's the new student of this academy."

"Are those two gonna duel?!" Judai asked in excitement "Awesome! I wonder if he can beat Manjoume?"

"Of course, he won't beat Manjoume!" the brown haired one stated "This guy doesn't stand a chance."

"And didn't we tell you clowns this is place for Obelisks only?" the blue haired one commented

"This room is meant for every duelist is this academy." a feminine voice stated as it's owner came to the field

"T-Tenjouin-kun?! What are you doing here?" Manjoume asked with a slight blush as he stared at the beautiful woman

"I was looking for the new transfer student, but could tell me why you and Red Hat are about to duel?" She asked

Chazz sent Konami a death-glare. She came looking for this clown? Was that little stunt he pulled in the café enough to win his love's heart so quickly?! He was going to savor destroying and humiliating him in front of her.

"Why not?" Judai grinned "Who needs a reason to duel?"

"Aniki..." Sho sweatdropped

"That guy's name is "Red Hat"?" Hayato asked confused

"I believe that's his nickname since that's what he called himself. We don't know his real name." Asuka confirmed

"Oi! New Guy!" Judai shouted to get the teen's attention, which was successful

"Yeah?" Konami asked

"What's your name? I mean, your real name?" Judai asked

"It's Konami." He said simply

"Konami..." Asuka whispered to herself

"Well, Red Hat, I hope your ready to lose in front of everyone." Manjoume said confidently. "This is great! Once Tenjouin sees how much cooler I am compare to this guy, she'll be all over me!" He thought to himself.

Konami was digging through his bag to get both his Duel Disk and Deck. When he got out his Duel Disk everyone widen their eyes, some in awe and the other in shock when they saw his Golden Duel Disk. He inserted his deck and stared at Chazz.

"You ready?" Konami asked

"Yeah!"

**DUEL!**

**Konami - 4000**

**Manjoume - 4000**

"Since your new, around here. I'm going to cut you a break and let you go first, Red Hat!" Manjoume declared "Since your going to need all the help you can get."

"Your going to regret doing that, pal!" Konami replied "My turn, draw!" he roared add a card into his hand "I set one monster face-down and end my turn."

"Heh, I was expecting something more challenging." Manjoume said "My turn, draw!" He added a card to his hand "I summon X Head Cannon in Attack mode!"

The white light materialized the mighty robot with a mighty cannon barrel appearing to the field readying itself for any battle to come it's way

-X-Head Cannon- LV4 - (1800/1500)

"Now, X-Head Cannon, attack his face down monster!"

The machine prepared its barrels in affirmation at its master's orders. It fired lasers out from its barrels coming straight towards Konami's face down monster, revealing it to be a Command Knight. He shielded himself with his word and redirected the blast right back at the opposing monster.

**Konami - 4000**

**Manjoume - 3900**

Manjoume grunted "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Konami roared as he added the drawing card to his hand "I summon Marauding Captain in Attack Mode."

The brave and noble knight materialized on to the field proudly as he awaited his owner commands

-Marauding Captain- LV3 - (1200/400)

"Next, I'll activate Marauding Captain's special ability! When he is Normal Summoned on to the field, I can Summon another Warrior monster in play! I choose Dark Blade."

The dark warrior from the underworld came out from its dark portal to the field winging both of his swords viciously and strongly at his wielders opponent.

-Dark Blade- LV4 - (1800/1500)

"Pssh, So what if you have a monster the field with 1800 ATK points?" Manjoume argued "If you attack my X Head Cannon, they will destroy each other."

"That would be true, if it wasn't for my Command Knight." He stated earning a confused look from the Princeton "You see, Command Knight's special ability allows all of my Warrior-Type monsters to gain an additional 400 ATK points." Konami explained.

"What?!" Chazz asked in shock

The monsters roared as a red aura covered their bodies as they felt power flowing into their very beings.

-Dark Blade- LV4 - (2200/1500)

-Command Knight- LV4 - (1600/1900)

-Marauding Captain- LV3 - (1600/400)

"Now, Dark Blade, attack his X-Head Cannon!"

The dark warrior nodded in affirmation at his owner's words and charged straight towards the mighty machine. He jumped into the air, turning around to increase the force of his blades as sliced the monster in two, causing the creature to explode.

"Grrrh" Manjoume covered himself and grunted from the blast

**Konami - 4000**

**Manjoume - 3500**

"Don't forget about my two warriors, Manjoume." Konami reminded "Command Knight, Marauding Captain, attack him directly!"

The two monsters charged as they attacked him with their swords, sending the Obelisk flying as his back hit the stadium floor hard.

"Guaaah!"

**Konami - 4000**

**Manjoume - 300**

"Manjoume-san!" His Obelisk goons shouted

"I end my turn."

Judai whistled "Konami is an awesome duelist! I can't wait to get a crack at him."

"N-No way, Konami-kun is doing even better than Aniki did when he fought Chazz!" Sho spoke shocked without thinking

Judai frowned "You didn't have to say that out loud, Sho..."

Sho sweatdropped realizing his error. "S-Sorry Aniki..."

"To think he would overpower Manjoume-kun so fast and easily..." Asuka thought to herself "Konami-kun, just how good are you...?"

Chazz got up angrily as he stared at Konami with defiance "Alright! It's time for me to get serious!" Manjoume stated My turn, draw!" He shouted as he added the card to his hand "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards!" Chazz did as seem satisfied as a result the cards he drew from his deck. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Frontline Base! This card allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 Union or lower monsters from my hand to the field." He explained " I summon Y-Dragon Head in Attack mode!"

The small mechanical dragon was summoned on the field as the machine let out its robotic shriek

-Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600)

"Next, I Special Summon Z-Metal Tank in Attack mode!"

The mechanical one-eyed caterpillar came to the field joining its lettered ally

-Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)

"Y and Z?!" Sho asked with widen eyes

"N-no way, he couldn't be..." Hayato said in shock

"At least, he destroyed X or else Konami would've been in real trouble." Judai commented

"Finally, I'll reveal my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Manjoume revealed shocking everyone except Konami "Come back to me, X Head Cannon!"

The blue lettered machine came back to the field

-X-Head Cannon (1800/1500)

"Judging by the look on your face, I take it you don't know what your in for." Manjoume commented

"Actually I do, I'm just not impressed is all." Konami replied, which provoked Manjoume

"Oh yeah?! I combine these machine monsters to form the mighty XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The three machine monsters flew into the air as they joined together to form the powerful mechanized menace

-XYZ Dragon Cannon- LV8 (2800/2600)

"Uh-oh." Hayato comment

"This is bad." Judai said

"Next, I'll activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's special ability! By sending away any amount of cards to my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy the same amount of cards on the field. Since all three of my cards have been dicarded, your little knights are finished!" Manjoume explained, not for Konami but for the people watching their duel.

The machine fired from the three parts of its mechanical body as it destroyed all of Konami's monsters to bits.

"XYZ Dragon Cannon had more power and devastating abilities than Konami-kun's monsters. They didn't stand a chance against it at all." Sho stated

"Here I come, Red Hat! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack him directly!" Manjoume shouted

The powerful machine fired from the three parts of its metal body once again as it went straight towards Konami, who didn't even the least trace of worry or concern on his face. The blast caused an explosion as Konami Life Points dropped as a result.

**Konami - 1200**

**Manjoume - 300**

"Not so tough now, are you Slifer?" The brown haired Obelisk commented

"Maybe now, you'll show us, elites the respect we deserve!" The other one said

"To think Manjoume would make a comeback so quickly...!" Hayato said

"I wonder if Konami still has a chance to win? I mean, one attack like that and he's a goner." Sho stated

"Don't worry, a duel isn't over until it is over." Judai commented

Chazz laughed "Still think I'm not worth your precious time, Red Hat?! Maybe this will teach you not to mess with the one and only Manjoume!"

The smoke dissolved as it revealed a completely calm and collected Konami who appeared as if he had nothing to worry about and as if the attack from XYZ Dragon Cannon didn't even faze him

"Is that all, you got?" Konami replied shocking everyone

"What did you say?!" Manjoume asked

"You've disappointed me, Jun Manjoume. I'm ending this duel!" Konami declared "My turn, draw!" He added the card to his hand "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack mode!"

The iron warrior came to the field readying itself for any challenge

-Gearfried the Iron Knight- LV4 (1800/1600)

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card Release Restraint! This card allows me to tribute Gearfried the Iron Knight to Special Summon Gearfried the Swordmaster from my hand or Deck."

The iron knight groan in agony as its armor was starting to break. When it was destroyed it revealed a strong swordmaster who spent years of his life behind the suit of armor.

-Gearfried the Swordmaster- LV7 (2600/2200)

"That's his big play?" Sho asked curiosly "But its still weaker than Manjoume's Dragon Cannon."

"Hmph! I knew you were bluffing!" Manjoume said

"Now, I'll activate the Equip Spell Card Lighting Blade! This card only be equipped to a Warrior-type and gives that Warrior monster 800 extra ATK points."

The warrior grabbed on the blade as he felt its power following within him

-Gearfried the Swordmaster- LV7 (3400/2200)

"N-No way! Now he's stronger than my Dragon Cannon!" Manjoume said in shock

"Not that it matters because thanks to his special ability he doesn't need any points to beat your Dragon Cannon. Whenever he is equip to a equipped card, I'm allowed to destroy one monster on your side of the field." Konami explained

"What did you say?!" further shocking Manjoume

"Gearfried destroy XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Konami shouted

The warrior swung his sword strongly as the electricity of the blade went into the machine's system causing the mechanical menace to have a malfunction and explode as a result

"Now, Gearfried the Swordmaster, wipe out his Life Points!" Konami roared

The warrior swung his sword once again as he send a blast of electricity straight towards Manjoume. He electrified by the blast as he fell to his knees in shame and defeat.

**Konami - 1200 **

** Manjoume - 0 **

"Heh, I was expecting something more challenging." Konami mocked prompting Manjoume to stare at him bitterly and angrily

"That was an awesome duel, Konami!" Judai congratulated "I almost thought Manjoume had there."

"Thanks for the praise and concern." Konami replied without smiling

"Oh! By the way, I'm Judai Yuki! The small one with the glass is Sho, the big guy is Hayato, and the blond haired girl is-"

"Asuka Tenjouin." Konami interrupted "I was informed by her two little friends about who she is."

"Say Konami! Care to duel me, now?" Judai asked cheerfully earning a confused look from the boy before Konami could open his mouth to speak, Asuka's was faster.

"Sorry Judai, but I have to show him around the academy now." She informed

"Lucky...!" Sho and Hayato thought to themselves

"Aaaah! Can't you do that later?" Judai asked disappointed

"No." Her voice and decision was firm leaving no room for argument

"Come with me, Konami-kun. I'll be your guide in showing you around this academy."

"Alright, later Judai." Konami said the Slifers then turned to the defeated Obelisks "And I'll see you blue Smurfs later as well."

At the word "Smurfs" Judai, Sho, and Hayato covered their mouths to keep themselves from laughing out loud. Asuka honestly didn't know whether to join them since they had this coming for while or show some sympathy for her fellow peers because she thought it was wrong to kick someone when their down. Nonetheless, she decided to say something before things get out of hand.

"Please follow me, Konami-kun. If you continue to stay here you won't learn your way around this school." She said as she put her hand on his wrist to make him look at her

"Don't worry, Asuka. I'm coming with you." Konami said which caused her to let go of him and followed her as they took their leave from the Duel Field

"Red Hat Konami...!" the fallen Manjoume said bitterly and hatefully "I'll make you pay for this someday...!"

-GX-

After showing him around almost the entire campus the last place Alexis was about to show him was his dorm until someone decided to take care of that for her. "Actually, I'll handle it for you, Tenjoiun-kun." an older man spoke as he appeared before the teens

"Eh? Professor Daitokuji? Where did you come from?" Asuka asked

"Who is this guy, Asuka?" Konami asked

"I'm Professor Daitokuji." the man introduced and ignored the girl's question "I teach alchemy and I am the headmaster of the Slifer Red Dorm."

Konami widen his eyes in shock "You're the headmaster of this dorm?!" he asked

Daitokuji nodded "Yes, and you must be the new transfer student I've heard so much about. I hope your stay in our dorm is a pleasant one." Banner welcomed

"If the dorm is filled with some good people, then I'll be fine." Konami said with a plain face, but with a friendly voice.

"Konami-kun, please follow me." Daitokuji said

"Alright." he turned to look at Asuka as he walked towards his dorm with Daitokuji "Bye Asuka."

"Bye Konami-kun." She said with a smile before walking back to her dorm "I guess I won't see his smile again today..." She thought to herself

"This is your new home, the Osiris Red Dorm." Daitokuji said

"My kind of place." Konami commented he looked down and saw a chubby cat walking towards them.

"Meow."

"Oh hi, Pharaoh." The man said happily "Konami-kun! This is Pharaoh, he's everyone's favorite. This dorm is so great that even cats love it." The cat came walking towards Konami fondly as the feline rubbed his head against the boys leg as he started to purr

"Oh my! This is quite rare!" Daitokuji spoke surprised "You're the second person I've ever seen Pharaoh warm up so fast. He must really like you, Konami-kun."

Konami kneeled down so he can pet the cat and stroke its fur gently and lightly "Who's the first?" He asked

"Judai Yuki."

"Judai?"

"Have you two met each other yet?" Daitokuji asked

"We've met, but what's my room number, Professor Daitokuji?"

"Your room is Room 204." Daitokuji informed him Konami gave him his thanks as he went up the stairs but before he could reach half way Banner stopped him "Oh, but before you go..." Konami turned to look at the man to see what he had to say "It's dinner time, so eat first."

Konami decided to do what his teacher said as he came down from the stairs "Okay..."

Banner smiled "Dinner is at 7:00 pm. The meals around here are first comes first serves. So if you come late, there may be no food left."

"Thank God, I had the common sense to listen to him..." Konami sweatdropped

Daitokuji brought Konami into the Slifer Red Cafeteria as he was getting his students attention "Eyes forward, students. Please join me in welcoming a new student." The students gave their teacher the attention he asked for especially Judai since he knew who Daitokuji was about to introduce.

"Konami-kun has transferred to Osiris Red Dorm. I know you'll all get along, now Konami-kun, please introduce yourself."

Konami sighed "Fine Professor..." Konami complied "My name is Konami Kotou, but you can call me "Red Hat" if you want. I come from Domino City and no... I don't have anything to do with the Duel King if that's what some of you were planning to ask me. I look forward to my stay here in this dorm and Duel Academy with all of you."

The Slifers had different opinions of the new student; whether he would be interesting, boring, skilled, or lousy. A particular Osiris Red group already knew the answer to their question

"This guy is alright in my book." Hayato commented

"Yeah, I like to know him a little bit better." Sho agreed

"I don't care what anyone says, things in Duel Academy just got a lot more interesting around here." Judai said cheerfully

Banner grinned "See? You've already made some friends here. Judai, Sho, and Hayato, after the meal show Konami-kun our rooms."

Judai smiled "Leave it to us!"

"Good. Now let's eat." Daitokuji said

2 hours later

"Phew! I chowed down big time!" Judai commented "Alright, Konami we'll take you to your room!" He grabbed Konami by his wrist as he pulled him from his seat.

"A-ah! J-Judai?!" Konami asked while trying to keep his hat from falling off his head

"Aniki! Wait up!" Sho called out

"We shouldn't run for an hour after we eat!" Hayato frowned

"Whatever! Let's go!" Judai shouted with energy

"Do we really have to rush?!" Konami asked

They entered into Konami's room as the individual looked around to see how things looked on the inside

"No roommates? Then you get this room all to yourself." Judai commented

"How lucky can this guy possibly be?!" Sho thought to himself in both enviously and jealously

"But if you get lonely, stop by our room." Judai said cheerfully

"Thanks, what's your room number? Konami asked

"We are Room 201." Hayato told him

Judai yawned "Well, it's getting late. Time to catch some z's."

"You were so full of energy when you dragged in here..." Konami deadpanned as he thought to himself

"Yeah, Konami looks pretty wiped out." Sho agreed

"See you tomorrow." Hayato said

"Class starts at 8:00 AM. Don't oversleep." Sho informed with a smile

"Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it, man." Judai replied as he yawned

Konami closed his door and put down his things and went straight towards his computer to talk to someone very important to him. He hoped the person was still home and at the computer at the time, which turned out this person was there.

"Ah, Konami-kun!" The older individual spoke in relief "How was your first day in Duel Academy? Your not causing any problems again, are you?"

"Nope." The boy replied

The individual gave him a look

Konami sweatdropped "I'm serious!" He said

"Alright, I'll take your word for it this time." The individual replied "I see, you're still wearing red clothing as usual."

"You know I have to because when you lose a bet, you have to honor it. Even if "he" is not here to see it, I still have to honor it."

"That's always be one of your good points, Konami-kun." The individual said "So, do you plan on being on the Next King of Games?"

Konami laughed at the person's words, which caused individual to have a confused look, not knowing what's so funny

"I will never be the New King of Games because I am the God of Games." Konami stated proudly

This time the individual laughed at Konami's words but even harder

"How can you ever be The Duel God but don't even have the skills to beat The Duel King?! What kind of God gets beaten a King? Seriously, you always knew how to make me and the others laugh even when you were just a kid." The person said with teary eyes

Konami face was red both out of embarrassment and anger "Whatever, man. It's getting late and give the others my regards okay?"

The older male stopped laughing and smiled "Sure! Good night, Konami."

Konami smiled back "Good night, Yugi."

They turned off their computers and Konami went straight to bed to get some sleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue this series, was it to your liking? Please leave your thoughts about my creation so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anoymous**:** Thanks for letting me know about my mistakes. I'm was just feeling sick is all, my sleepiness and dizziness made me forget if I put in the right words or not. As for your advice, I guess I'll stick with their Japanese names. Good looking out, dude! I also want to say I was planning on doing the Daichi vs Manjoume battle but I didn't want to rush it and I had an original story for chapter 2 in mind but I figured if I did it now then some people would lose interest in my story. So I'll do some GX episodes that actually happened but I will tell you small stories about Konami's childhood to makeup for it and some bonding moments with certain individuals in the progress. **

* * *

**- Chapter 2-**

**Cyber Blader**

* * *

"I still can't believe you met a female version of Kaiba in that school of yours, Konami." Jounochi said while talking to the teen through his monitor "I mean anything that resembles Kaiba can't be good."

Anzu laughed lightly "Actually Jounochi, he said she looked like a love child of Kaiba and your sister Shizuka..." She said "Besides, for all we know she could be nice."

Jounoichi's face suddenly darkened "If I ever see that rich punk come anywhere near my sister, I will shoot him dead in the streets."

Honda smiled worriedly "Just make sure Mokuba doesn't find out it was you though, he would kill you out of vengeance."

"So Konami! Is their anything else you want to tell us that's happening at Duel Academy? Nobodies bothering you again, are they?" Anzu asked out of concern

"If they are, then show no mercy Konami!" Jounochi and Honda said with enthusiasm in unison "Teach them, Konami Kotou is not someone to f-"

Anzu frowned "Please don't turn him into another delinquent like you two morons. Besides isn't that the reason he had to transfer to this Academy?"

Konami laughed lightly at her words "Yeah, but I'm not having any problems around here." He turned to look at Yugi's grandpa "How are things back in Domino City, Mr. Muto? Did you finally convince them that I didn't do any of those things?" He asked

"I'm sorry Konami-kun, but they won't believe a word I say to them. The police said "If what you say is true, we need evidence or a confession from this individual, until then we have no choice but to find and arrest Konami Kotou" there's nothing I can do about it." Sugoroku frowned

The others frowned as well since they know Konami never did anything wrong.

Konami scowled "I'll get that dirty punk if it's the last thing I ever do! I never did anything wrong, but it's a good thing I changed my hairdo and dyed it brown, so nobody in Domino would recognize me. I mean, almost everybody there hates me now. " Konami said

Anzu decided to change the subject in order to make everyone feel better especially Konami since he is like a brother to her.

"Konami-kun, did you find the person you're looking for...?" She asked "I mean "he" did tell you that's where this person will be right...?"

Konami smiled "Not yet Anzu Onee-chan."

Everyone widen their eyes in disbelief and shock "But how?" Anzu asked in shock "With your-"

"I know, but I always like to challenge myself and figure things out on my own. Besides, I've always been depending on someone of you guys to help bail me out when I'm in a pinch. By relying on what you all gave to me as proof of how strong our feelings are one another, it kinda tells me I won't ever grow and improve myself as a duelist and a person." Konami said

Anzu opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone's voice

"Oi! Konami-kun, are you awake?" Sho called outside of the door as his distant footsteps got closer

"Who the hell is that?" Jounochi asked

"Oh crap! Sorry everyone, but I gotta go now!" Konami said quickly as he shut his laptop the exact same time Sho opened the door to see if Konami was awake or not

A sly smile appeared on his face "What were you doing?" Sho asked amused

"Nothing." Konami said coolly. Truth be told, Konami didn't want anyone in the academy to know that he is friends with the Duel King. The reason is because if it was revealed Konami would instantly become the most popular kid in school, which is something he hates with a passion, sure he wants to be noticed but doesn't like being the center of attention. Not to mention, some of them would only hangout with him just to get in good with Yugi or KaibaCorp. Just like, when he was a child and some of his so-called "friends" only liked him for his rare cards, so they can steal them away from Konami.

"Oh really...?" Sho asked as his grin grew

"Can I help you with something?" Konami asked slightly irritated

"I was just wondering if you wanted come to class with us."

"You guys can go to class without me, I still need some time to myself" Konami said solemnly

"Whatever you say Konami." Sho replied cheerfully as he walked away, Konami raised a brow curiously as if he realized something was amiss. He got out of his bed to make sure Sho didn't get away without answering the question that was bothering him.

"Sho, where is Judai and Hayato?" Konami asked

"Aniki and Hayato are still in bed, I'm the first person to wake up." Sho informed "Why do you ask?"

"Because your normally attach to them all the time, or at least Judai." Konami stated

"Well, I can't argue with that logic..." Sho commented with a defeated expression

"When they wake up tell them I said "Good morning" for me, okay?" Konami asked while he walked pass the boy and straight down the stairs

"Where are you going?" The confused Sho asked

"Just need to get some fresh air, that's all." Konami replied

At the abandoned dorm Asuka was standing by the entrance all by herself while having a sad look on her face

_"Nii-san_." She thought to herself

"Are you alright Asuka?" Konami asked breaking her thoughts as she saw him walking towards her direction with his hands in his pockets

"Konami-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was just taking a walk around the island until class starts." Konami said "What about you?"

Asuka ignored his question and tried to turn the conversation around "I forget to tell about this place this abandoned dorm is off-limits."

Konami knew what she was trying to do but he decided to played along "Why?"

"Because a lot of students have gone missing because there are rumors that it is filled with the Games of Darkness." She informed

"Games of Darkness?" Konami asked in actual surprise

Asuka nodded "Yes, do you know anything about games involving darkness?" She asked

"You have no idea." He said with a unreadable look on his face, he then turned his head around and noticed there was a rose on the ground.

He chose his words with care "Forgive me for asking, but did someone close to you go missing because of this dorm?"

Asuka went mute when she heard his question

Konami already knew the answer but decided not to press "Never mind, forget I asked." he said and walked some paces away from her

Asuka's hair covered her eyes as she answered his question "My brother..." she said in a low whisper

"Huh?" The only thing Konami could say

"My big brother..." She repeated herself "He... He went to this Academy. He was so kind and gentle, he would always give me advice on how to duel." Her voice was still low but loud enough to be heard

Konami walked back to the same spot he once stood, so he can hear more about her brother and offer her comfort if he believes she needed it.

"_Why?" _Asuka thought herself "_Why am I telling him all of this...? I've only known him for a day and yet I feel like I can tell him anything... Why is that?"_

"Asuka?"

Konami's voice broke her thoughts once again "Yes?"

"Could you please telling me more about your brother?" He asked in a concerned tone

Asuka was hesitated but she complied "He went missing in this Academy, so I enrolled here to find him, but I had no luck yet."

"So that's why you came here..." Konami said "Don't worry, Asuka. I'll help you find your brother" shocking the teen woman

"Don't be so surprised. I was always told that "You must reach deep inside your heart and relieve others out of there own misery" by someone very important to me."

"May I ask who that someone is?"

Konami looked at his PDA and saw the time "Sorry Asuka, but I got to go now before class starts." He started to run, so he won't be late

Asuka's eyes widened "Eh? Konami?"

"We'll discuss this later, Asuka!" Konami said as he continued to run "I'll let you know if I found any leads about your brother!"

The woman frowned as he was gone from her sight, but she also had to go to class herself. As Queen of Obelisk Blue, she must set herself as an example to all students in the academy by doing things that were expected of her

Konami was now at the main gate of the Academy before he could walk his way into the building he saw Judai, Sho, and Hayato on the ground as if they were looking for something

Judai was the first to notice Konami's arrival "Oh hey Konami." He said happily

He turned his direction towards Judai "Hello Judai. What are you guys doing?" Konami asked curiously

"We're looking for a something Sho dropped..." Judai replied with a frown, he turned his direction to Sho with widen eyes "Did you find it Sho?"

"Err..." Sho groaned out of anger and sorrow as he continued to look for his card. He looked over towards Konami and widened his eyes at what he saw

"It's right there! By Konami's feet!" Sho shouted and ran over towards the individual's direction to grab his missing card

"I found it! My "Power Bond" is back!" Sho said happily as he revealed it to all of them

Konami's red hat covered his widen eyes at the name of the card "Power Bond?!" he thought to himself with shock and disbelief "That's the card "he" always used for his Cyber Dragons back when I was a child! How could Sho have a card like that with him?! Wait a second... Could Sho be the friend I am suppose to meet?!"

"Thanks Konami!" Judai said cheerfully breaking his thoughts "You know it feels like your one of the gang already. It sure is cool to have more people to duel with."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Judai." Konami said "Let's just hurry up and get to class okay?"

"I second that notion." A Ra Yellow student commented as he walked towards the group "Knowledge is power after all..."

"Misawa-kun?" Sho asked curiously "When did you get here?"

"I actually just got here." Daichi replied to Sho and looked at Konami "You're the new transfer student who came here yesterday right?"

Konami nodded "Yeah, My name is Konami Kotou, but feel free to call me Red Hat if you like. What's your name?"

Daichi smiled "I'm Daichi Misawa. Nice to meet you Red Hat. I'll see how bright you are when class starts."

"Yes." Konami thought to himself "You all will, but not today."

-GX-

"Among Duel Monster cards, there are Normal Monsters cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, Spell, and Trap cards. Next, Trap cards can be split into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, Continuous Traps... and Spell can also be split into Normal Spell cards, Quick-play Spell cards, Equip Spell cards, Ritual cards, Field Spell cards, and Continous Spell cards." Asuka gracefully explained to her classmates while she was standing up

"Bellismo! A superb job Signora Askua!" Chronos said joyously, astonishing how he managed to get over Konami being a permanent Orisis Red student "Such a task is far too simple for the Queen of Obelisk Blue was it not?"

"It just the basics." She replied solemnly as sat back down

"Tell me about it." Konami thought to himself

"Now then.." Chronos said as he looked for another student to question about certain cards, he was thinking about questioning Konami, but had a better idea in minded.

"Signore Sho Marufuji." He called

"Y-Yes, sir!" Sho answered nervously

"Explain to the class what a Field Spell can does."

"Heh, Sho has this one in the bag!" Konami thought to himself confidently

"Um...Fi-Field...Spell is...well...Field Spell...is...well...err...um" Sho blushed in embarrassment

"Even a kindergartner knows something that simple." An Obelisk spoke out loud for the class to hear

All the Obelisks and Ras laughed except Asuka and Daichi

"I should've known he had stage fright." He thought disappointedly "But that's natural."

"Don't worry. Calm down, Sho." Judai said

"Take Judai's advice, Sho." Konami said plainly

"Very well, then, you may sit back down. To think you couldn't answer the very basics of basics. Well done, Osiris Red. You shocked me..."

The Obelisks and Ras laughed again

Sho sat back down with a defeated expression "I know what it is, but I just had stage fright..."

"But Professor, knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they? I mean, I'm an Osiris Red, as well, but I beat you in a duel, Professor." Judai commented cheerfully

Chronos biting his tissue in anger "Mamma mia!"

All the Orisis Red student except Konami was laughing and giving him props

"So, Judai beat an Obelisk, huh? Either Judai is skillful or those Obelisks aren't as good as they think they are." Konami thought to himself curiously

-GX-

Sho ran as fast as he could get to the boy's locker room for his next class "Oh no! Class started!" he walked into his locker but saw Judai's shoes "Oh, come on, Aniki... how many times have you mixed things up with mine...? I mean, this is my locker-huh?" Sho widened his eyes and saw a letter with a lipstick on it "Huh?! Could this be...?!" Shou gasped and then looked around to see if anyone was here. He got up and hide somewhere no one would see him

"I've liked you ever since I first met you." Sho said while reading the note "I wait for you behind of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm tonight Asuka Tenjouin." Sho gasped, taking a few steps and fell down in shock at the name of "his" confessor

"I-I got a love letter from Asuka-san..." His face slighty blushed at thought of her "I'm so happy." Shou said happily, his mind snap back into reality when he saw someone looking down right at him

"What are you so happy about?" Konami asked with a raised brow

"E-Eh?!" Sho said while crawling several inches away from young man "K-K-Konami-kun?! Wh-What are you doing in here?!" He asked in complete shock and disbelief in how he didn't notice him until now

"I came here to get something." Konami said simply and saw the paper in Sho's hand "What do you have there?" He asked

Shou's face was still red "I-It's nothing!" He said while trying to get up and run from the individual, but Konami grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him in the air with no difficulty "Oh really?" Konami asked, he grabs the letter from Sho with his right hand and put Sho back on the ground with his left

"I've liked you ever since I first met you." Konami said to himself, ignoring Sho's bickering as he tried to get the letter away from him. Sho was moving his arms around and running as fast as he could, but the weight of Konami's index finger on Sho's forehead kept the child from getting any closer "I'll wait for you behind of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm tonight." He pulled his index finger away from Sho's forehead causing the boy to leave a cloud of dust "Asuka Tenjouin?!" He asked in shock with his left hand touching the other side of the paper, a loud thud came into the room as he looked around to find its source. Konami sweatdropped when he saw Shou's face planted into the locker

"S-Sorry Shou..." Konami said apologetically

"Owww..." Sho groaned as he rubbed his face "Your mean, Konami-kun. I can't believe you would invade my personal privacy and read my love letter like that."

"Your love letter?" He asked confused

"Yeah, my love letter."

Konami deadpanned "Sho, it's a love letter to Judai, not you."

His eyes widened "Eh? No way!"

Konami kneeled down and pointed his finger towards the name "Yes way..." Sho said in defeat

He helped Sho stand up and said "Don't worry, you'll find a girl who will love you soon." He said

Sho's face blushed "You really think so?!"

Judai ran inside the locker room "I know I heard a loud noise around here-Oh? Konami and Shou! Do you know where that noise came from?" He asked

Sho deadpanned "Let's not talk that right now..."

Konami explained everything to Judai

"Asuka gave me a love letter?" Judai asked half confused and half surprised

"I really don't think you should go, Judai." Konami said causing them to look at him curiously

"Why? We can trust Asuka." Judai said

"Yeah." Sho agreed

"I just don't pay it and that aside." He looked at the paper "There is something about this letter that gives me the creeps!" Konami said shaking with a petrified look on his face

"Your probably just being paranoid." Sho commented

"It's better safe than sorry. I think we should go with Judai just in case." Konami replied

Night time

Chronos was waiting behind the bushes for Judai to show up "If I get him in a picture, it will be irrefutable proof that dropout boy is a pervert. He'll be expelled for sure." Chronos laughed

Konami, Judai, and Sho were hiding in the woods but somewhat close enough to see if "Asuka" like she said but she didn't show yet Sho decided to go and see what was taking her so long, if it was a setup for Judai, Sho wanted to be the first to go down for him because he didn't want Konami to take Judai away from him.

Chronos smiled to himself "That dropout is flying right into the flames." He got his camera ready

"Asuka-san?" Sho called out as he looked around for her but found something else, it wasn't Chronos

Chronos jumped "What is this?! Why is Signore Marufuji here?!"

"Who's there?" A female in the tub asked, she turned around and saw Sho, who's face was deep red from getting a clear view from their bathing chamber.

"Pervert!" Two females said in unison while the other females screamed

"Y-You can't be serious! If this keeps I'll be the one who'll get expelled." Chronos said, thinking they were telling about him, he ran but fell into the water

The females gathered around and grabbed Sho

"Wait! This is..." Sho gasped when Junko and Momoe appeared

"There is no place for you to ran now, you pervert." Junko said distastefully

Sho swallowed hard

"Should we go over there and say something?" The sweatdropped Judai asked Konami

"I honestly have no idea, but all Sho has to do explain himself and I'm sure they'll understand." Konami replied

The two were completely oblivious about Sho accidently peeping

A few minutes later

Judai and Konami were waiting for Sho, but Asuka and her friends came with a tied up Sho as if he was their prisoner, causing Konami and Judai to become bewildered

"What the hell?" Konami asked

"Shou, what's going on here?" Judai asked

"Well... you see... umm..." Sho blushed

"He was peeping into the female's bathhouse!" Junko explained

"Are you serious?" Konami asked slighty amused but wasn't smiling

"What'd you say?" Judai asked surprised

"It wasn't on purpose!" Sho defended himself

"Oh really...?" Konami replied teasing still wasn't smiling

Sho let out a low growl at his friend's words

"If that Academy finds out about this, he'll definitely get expelled." Momoe commented

"Hey, you guys. Do either one of you want to duel me?" Asuka asked "If you win, I'll forget about this whole peeping incident."

"But it wasn't on purpose, I really mean it." Sho pleaded

"Shut up!" Junko said and slap him on head

"Oww!"

"_I guess we know who the lucky girl is..._" Konami thought to himself

"I don't know what's going on but whatever. I accept your challenge!" Judai said happily and confidently

"She said either one of you, ya red buffoon." Junko commented

"Eh? What are you-" Judai laughed lightly while placing his hand on his head when he remembered Konami was standing right next to him

"Sorry, Konami." Judai apologized "I was just caught up in the moment there, you can duel Asuka instead if you want."

Konami would've been glad to oblige but he was curious to know what deck Judai uses especially since he was good enough to beat an Obelisk as well.

"It's okay, Judai." Konami assured him "She's all yours."

"Thanks Konami!" Judai replied ecstatically

"_Whether you win or lose this duel, Judai... I'll learn some about_ you and these Obelisk Blue students skill level." Konami thought to himself

The two duelists were getting themselves ready for their duel, they both walked to the center of the forest, while a certain individual was watching them about to duel far away from their sight

"This is a somewhat interesting turn of a event." Chronos commented

"Here I come!" Asuka said

"Sure! Bring it on, Asuka!" Judai replied

**DUEL!**

**Asuka - 4000**

**Judai - 4000**

"It's my turn! Draw!" Asuka shouted, she added her hand to her hand "I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack mode!"

The beautiful red-haired figure skater came to the elegantly

Etoile Cyber-LV4 (1200/1600)

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" Judai roared, he added his card to his hand

"_Alright Judai... Show me w_hat your made of." Konami thought to himself

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode!" Judai said as he slammed the card on his Duel Disk

Electricity formed in front of Judai as the lighting bolt hero emerged from it

Once again, Konami's hat covered his widen eyes at the name "The Elemental Heroes?!" Konami thought to himself "What the hell is going on here?! Did "he" give those cards to Judai?! Damn him... How in God's name am I suppose the find this kid if he entrusted some of his own cards?! Oh well... I always did love to challenge myself."

"Sparkman, attack Etoile Cyber with Spark Flash!"

Sparkman fired his lighting bolt at Etoile Cyber; however Asuka was prepared

"_Are you telling me his completely ignoring my face down card_?" Asuka thought to herself "I activate my Trap card...Double Passé!" She yelled revealing a ballerina, with the spotlight solely on her "When I activate this card, Double Passé will change any attack towards my monster into a direct on the player." She explained

"What?!" Judai asked

The lighting bolt that came to Etoile Cyber was redirected towards Asuka's direction. The woman groaned as the electricity hit her, but wasn't in any real pain.

**Asuka - 2400**

**Judai - 4000**

"Time to get even!" Asuka stated "I activate Double Passes' second effect! Once you've made a direct attack on me I can make a direct attack on you in response and I'll have you know that Etoile Cyber gains 500 extra ATK when she attacks a player directly!"

Etoile Cyber-LV4 (1700/1600)

The ballerina went straight towards Judai as she spun around with incredible speed. Once the monster was close enough, she kicked Judai in the chest and though it didn't hurt, but he felt the force of the blow

**Asuka - 2400**

**Judai - 2300**

"Aniki!" Sho called out in the sidelines with Konami right next to him on Judai's side of the field

"What a woman." Judai said recovering himself from the blow "To think she'd setup this trap, yet not even care about taking any damage herself..."

"_Now it all make sense... In order to gain an advantage over Judai, she chose to hurt herself at the process... but was it worth it?" _Konami thought to himself with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the two duelists

"What's the matter, Judai?" Asuka asked "Is your turn over already?"

"Yeah, I end my turn."

"Then I won't hesitate to go, then. It's my turn. Draw!" She yelled, she looked at her card before she could play it on the field "I summon Blade Skater in Attack mode!"

The purple and blue came to the field as she danced around and stood besides Etoile Cyber proudly

Blade Skater-LV4 (1400/1500)

"Now, I'll activate Polymerization!" She revealed in her hand " I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form the ultimate cyber girl!"

The two females were skating together to form a great and more powerful being in a blinding flash of light

"Come on out! Cyber Blader!" Asuka roared

The beautiful blader with long hair and red goggles made her way on the field

Cyber Blader-LV7 (2100/800)

"Here I go! I'll show you the power of my cyber girl! Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Skate Blade Slash!"

The skater swiftly glided around as she sliced Sparkman's head clean off with her figure skates

**Asuka - 2400**

**Judai - 1800**

"Shit... She really got me!" Judai said

"As expected of Asuka-sama! You're magnificent!" Momoe praised happily

"Of course, she is the best female duelist in Obelisk Blue! Keep it up and pummel that guy into dust!" Junko praised as well

Asuka closed her eyes feeling proud of her accomplishment

"Don't lose, Aniki! Do your best!" Sho encouraged

"You got some nerve." Junko commented

Sho hid behind Konami "Um, well, not really..."

"Want to trying _swimming_ in the lake naked?" Momoe asked

"That's sexual harassment!" Sho replied

"What are you talking about? A peeping tom like you has no right to say anything like that?"

"I said it wasn't on purpose, darn it!" Sho replied

Konami would've said something but was lost in thought as he stared at the field "_Asuka is doing better than I excepted of her... now Judai, what will you do in response?"_ Konami thought to himself curiously

"I'm not finished yet!" Judai "My turn. Draw!" he drew his card "Great, I can you this card! I activate the Field spell, Fusion Gate! With this card I can fuse any monster I want without the uses of Polymerization." Judai explained

"_Now Judai can bring out any fused Elemental Heroes he wants, but which one will it_ be?" Konami thought to himself

"I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to summon Flame Wingman!"

The green and black skinned monster with one wing and a dragon on his arm came to the field

E-Hero Flame Wingman-LV6 (2100/1200)

"_Good old Flame Wingman_." Konami thought to himself

"Impressive." Asuka commented "To see me summon a Fusion Monster and fight back with another Fusion Monster like that without a moment's delay is truly surprising. But still... they both have the same ATK points, they'll kill each other, won't they?" She asked

Judai laughed "I won't be so sure about that!" earning a confused look from the woman

"I activate the Continuos Spell card, Kishido Spirit!" Judai said "Now my monsters won't be destroyed in battle by monster's with the same amount of ATK point. But that's not all, when Flame Wingman destroys a monster on your side of the field, Cyber Blader's ATK points comes out of your Life Points." He explained

"_I got a bad feeling about this..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Now, go Flame Wingman! Flame Shoot!"

Wingman charged straight towards Cyber Blader while Asuka smirked at the scene

"_You really are naïve aren't you, Judai_?" Asuka thought to herself

They monsters collided but neither were destroyed

"Wha-What's going on here?!" Judai asked

"Pas de deux..." (dance for two)

"_I knew something was up, but I didn't think she knew French."_ Konami thought

"While my opponent has 1 monster on their side of the field, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle!" Asuka explained

"What was that?! Then, my attack was pointless!" Judai said

"Precisely!" Asuka replied

"My turn's over!"

"Honestly, I was expecting a better endgame. It's my turn. Draw!" She drew her card and smirked "Playtime's over. I activate the Spell cards Level Down and Fusion Weapon!"

Cyber Blader got smaller for brief moment and then had a blaster attached to her right arm.

"Thanks to Level Down, I can lower the level of my monster and my Fusion Weapon can only be equipped to any Level 6 or lower fusion monsters on my side of the field." She explained

Cyber Blader-LV6 (3600/800)

Chronos smirked at the scene from afar

"Wow! It's ATK points just went up to 3600!" Judai said happily

"Brace yourself! Cyber Blader attack Flame Wingman with Cyber Energy Blast!" She yelled

The blader fired her energy wave at Wingman as the monster groaned in agony before he was blown to bits

**Asuka - 2400**

**Judai - 300**

"Hmph! You got ahead of yourself just because you beat Professor Chronos. The very thought a couple of you Osiris Reds trying to beat us Obelisk Blues is, after all, extremely arrogant." Junko taunted

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're good as expelled." Momoe said cheerfully

"I don't care what happens to me, but I won't you get away with treating Aniki like a fool! Don't lose, Aniki!" Sho said

"Don't worry, Sho! I'll turn this around in no time." Judai said in a assuring manner

"_What could he possibly do with a mere 300 points left?"_ Asuka thought to herself

_"There's only one card that save him now... I'll find out if Judai is good enough to have the E-Heroes in his possession."_ _Konami thought to himself_

"Oi! Konami-kun." Konami turned his head to look at Sho "You've been quiet throughout the entire duel, why won't you say something? Aren't you a little worried about Aniki?" Sho asked

"I'm not because I know Judai is going to win this duel." Konami announced surprising Sho and especially the three Obelisk females

"Oh please, have you been watching the same duel we have?" Momoe asked

"Yeah, don't talk big, you lousy Osiris Red!" Junko agreed

"Oh but I speak the truth my little smufettes." Konami said ignoring the two girls bickering "Judai already has this duel won." Konami looked towards Judai's direction, who was also looking at him "Is that right, Judai?"

Judai smiled "Yeah! This is next turn will end it!"

"_My next draw will decide everything!"_ Judai thought to himself "My turn. Draw!" he drew Monster Reborn "Here it is!" earning a confused look from Asuka

"Here I go! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Sparkman in Attack mode." Judai said

Sparkman emerged from a tornado of lighting that came from the field

"Next, I'll fuse Sparkman and Clayman together with the help of Fusion Gate to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in Attack mode." Judai roared

Sparkman and Clayman spun in the air as they went into the gate and created the giant with purple and yellow armor and in the middle of it had a spark of electricity in the dome.

"Field Spells... Spell cards that only give special effects while are summoned on the field." Sho said insightfully

Konami's hat hid his smile at Sho and Judai "This duel is over..." Konami said to himself only loud enough for him to hear

E-Hero Thunder Giant-LV6 (2400/1500)

"Just what do you think your doing?" Asuka asked "My Cyber Blader has 3600 ATK. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah, I know that. Thunder Giant is able to destroy a monster with original ATK points lower than his own." Judai replied simply

"Original ATK points...?"

"Before powering Cyber Blader with your Fusion Weapon, it's ATK points were..." Judai trailed off letting Asuka finish the end of the sentence

"2-2100..." She said in disbelief "That means..."

"That's right! Now I activate Thunder Giant's special ability. I send one card to my hand to the Graveyard, so I can destroy your monster." Judai explained "Thunder Giant destroy her Cyber Blader with Voltic Storm."

The giant came straight towards the skater's direction as he used his right hand to destroy female in her entirety, leaving Asuka defenseless

"Now, Thunder Giant, attack her directly with Voltic Thunder!" Judai roared

The giant fired blue electricity from his hand that was generated thorough his chest. The caused her to groan in pain yet again as her Life Points dropped to zero

**Asuka - 0**

**Judai - 300**

She fell on her knee

"Asuka-san!" Junko ran to her friend

"Are you alright?" Momoe followed

"You did it!" Sho said happily as he ran towards Judai's direction to hug him

"_Those two are pretty good and interesting as well... But soon everyone on this island we'll learn that they are no match for Red Hat Konami."_ The boy thought to himself as he walked towards the group

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel!" Judai said happily

"You two did a fantastic job in that duel of yours, Judai and Asuka." Konami commented

"Hey Konami! How do you know Aniki was going to win?!" Sho asked in shock

"Let's just say I am one with the Heart of the Cards." Konami said with a smile. Everyone got a better look at his face, it was almost like that of a woman and he had vivid sapphire eyes while having small light brown linings of his hair covering them. He looked average in the eyes of many but something about him would make a woman's heart skip a beat the moment their eyes laid on him.

Asuka's face blushed at the sight of Konami's smile. In her eyes, Konami looked adorable with his smile under the pale moonlight, she lowered her head down so nobody could see her face. Junko and Momoe forced down a blush at the sight of him, their Obelisk pride prevented them from letting their hearts be moved by a lousy Slifer especially one that isn't above average to their standards.

"We're taking Sho with us, just like we agreed." Judai reminded

Asuka just nodded, her face was still red

"Are you okay, Asuka?" Konami asked but knew

Asuka stood up and lightly coughed, her blush was gone "I'm fine, Konami-kun." She said naturally

"Hmph! Don't get cocky just because you won by dumb luck!" Junko insulted

"That's enough, Junko." Asuka said

Junko frowned "Asuka-san..."

"A loss is a loss, so don't be a sore loser about it." Asuka scolded

"Spoken like a true duelist." Konami said

"Besides, she's probably right. You're a strong duelist, Asuka." Judai commented

Asuka made a mute gasp at both of their words

"Come on, guys. Let's go back our dorm!" Konami said while walking away from the group with his pals

"See you around." Judai said happily

"_Those two truly are interesting..."_ Asuka thought to herself happily as she saw them disappear into the forest

Chronos grimaced at Judai's victory "Judai Yuki! I'll get rid of you one way or another, but I'm really tired." He said before fleeing the scene before anyone could see him

* * *

**What has happened in Domino City that caused Konami to leave? Who framed? How does he know Yugi and the others? More importantly, who is this "he" Konami keeps bringing up?! If you all want to know than find out in the near future of Yugioh Tag Force Evolution! **


End file.
